Where'd you go?
by Obsessedoncer
Summary: This is the tale of the legendary snowing separations! What happened on their little journey throughout the land or maybe even mysterious lands?


_**Where'd You Go?**_

"RUN! SNOW THAT WAY! GO, GO HIDE!"

"IM NOT LEAVING YOU!" The two were yelling at each other as they heard a carriage coming around the corner.

"SNOW GO RUN I GOT IT!" They stopped in the middle of the pathway. She started to run into the forest when she stopped turned around and ran back to charming. She told him breathlessly

"please be careful! I love you!" She kissed him when suddenly they both felt arms pulling them away from each other.

"Saying your goodbyes I see..." She smiled sweatily while looking down on the helpless couple.

"What do you want Regina!?" Snow said trying to struggle to break free.

Regina started to laugh looking at snow struggle. "What..do you...want Regina..." Regina could sense snow getting madder and madder by the second. Regina looked at the guards holding charming back and nodded her head. As she did the guards pulled him away. Regina saw the couple started to squirm a lot more now as Snow yelled "LET HIM GO YOUR BUSINESS IS WITH ME!"

Regina turned her head to Snow quickly and said "oh dear you think I know that... I want to make you suffer like I did..." Regina looked at the guards again as one of them pulled out a vile. The two guards pushed charming down on the ground and threw the vile right next to him. Snow started to squirm and scream as tear fell down her face.

"NO! NOOO!" It was to late Charming had already fallen through the portal. Snow fell to the ground in tears still being held by the guards. She looked up at Regina on the horse.

"Why..you have me! He could have stayed out of this! Regina why do you do this!?"

"You don't know what you did, do you!? Well of course not your sweet little Snow White! Why would you ever do anything wrong!?" Snow was at the point where she couldn't hold back tears let alone speak about this discussion.

"Regina, no matter what you do, there will always be a part of you that is evil! You will always chose your evil ways Regina! Why Regina where's it going to get you." Snow could sense Regina tensing up. Regina dismissed what Snow had stated and looked at the guards.

"Guards you know what to do!" One of the guards pulled out a knife and was about to stab Snow White when the other guard pulled her away, took a vile out of his pocket, and threw it to the ground in which snow had fallen into a portal.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? I DEMANDED YOU TO KILL HER!" The one guard holding the knife looked at the other guard taking his mask off. Revealing a face, revealing a face with a beard, no, stubble, yeah he had short brown curly hair.

"She doesn't deserve to die Regina" he said in his little accent.

"And what gives you the right to tell me what's right or wrong!? You are just a solider! Your not worth anything to me! So watch yourself there slave! Or ill have to torture you myself!" His face turned pale as he silenced himself and put his helmet back on. He turned around, slammed the guards down to the ground and took off running. One of the queens knights tried to take of after him but the queen insisted he let him go.

"Don't worry...I have something planned for him! He'll be back... I will win!" She turned her horse around and took off back down the path.

* * *

Charming woke up to the sound of horses and basically the sound of a farm. It was pretty cloudy and dark out although you could tell it was still noon. There was a pounding in his head as soon as he stood up. He thought to himself 'where am I... What happened... Where's...' He stopped where he was and looked around frantically.

"SNOW! SN-SNOW! WHERE ARE YOU!?" He continued walking down the path screaming her name as the wind picked up. He could see a figure in the distance coming his way. The wind was getting stronger as the figure got closer. Was it a horse? No, was it a man, no it was a 13 year old girl, so he estimated. She ran past him, stopped turned back around grabbed his hand and took off with him towards this little shack.

"Who are you? Are you in danger? What's going on!?" Charming was looking for answers as he and the little girl were running. She was silent the whole time, they arrived at the little shack as she knocked on the basement door.

"It's me guys let me in!" The two doors beneath them opened up as she dragged him down with the doors slamming shut behind them. When Charming adjusted to the lighting he realized there were four other men and an older women hidden in the room.

The older women grabbed her broom and asked "Who are you?!" She looked at the younger girl and asked her "Who is this!?" The little girl looked at Charming.

He stuttered "I'm uhh Cha- uh no I'm Prince James of the Enchanted Forest. And you are?" All of them exchanged looks when suddenly the little girl gasped and ran towards the stairs that led to the house.

Everyone else in the room yelled at her to come back down but all she said was "I need to get Totto!"

The older women grabbed Charmings hand and said "please go after her! Make sure shes safe there a tornado coming and I can't lose her!" Charming thought of Snow as soon as she had said that. He ran up the stairs and chased after the little girl. He ran into the house looking everywhere for the little girl when finally spotted her in the back room of the house. He looked out the window and could see this huge black swirl in the distance. She was sitting on the floor with her dog who was refusing to move.

The huge grey swirl started to move closer to the house. Charming called to the little girl "lets go we have to get to shelter! I have to protect you! Your...uh aunt? Or grandmother or whoever she is wanted me to protect you and that's what I'm going to do!" He grabbed the little girls hand and tried to pull her back, but the house started to shake, he looked all around scared because he had never experience one of these, these weird grayish blackish swirly thingies.

He held her tight close to his chest when he told her "There! Under the bed! Go ill be right there! Hold your dog tight and make sure he doesn't escape!" He had her hide under the bed and he soon got underneath with her. He held her like she was one of his own. She buried he head in between his neck and his chest. She felt safe near him although she never once had seen him nor does she know where he was from. They sat there feeling the whole house shake, Charming sat there holding the little dog and the little girl. It was kinda like they were used to these sort of things. Like it happened all the time. Charming on the other hand was freaking out, he was shaking and just kept holding the girl tight. After who knows how long of a time that they were huddled there with the house shaking, they finally felt a huge jolt from the house and everything stopped. He looked out under the bed and realized everything was the same yet there was actually sun shining from the window.

"Stay here ill make sure it's safe..." He started to get out from beneath the bed when she grabbed his hand and looked up at him

"Please... Don't go! I don't want to be alone." Her eyes started to tear up, as her lips started to quiver. He looked around the room,

"This room seems pretty safe you can come out if you want." She handed him the dog and slowly moved out from under the bed. As soon as she got out from under there she hugged him like he was her father. She broke the hug and looked out the window with shock

"Wait! Are we where I think we are!?" She ran to the door and opened it. She squealed with joy "We are!" She screamed as she ran outside of the house. The dog jumped from Charmings arms and ran after the little girl. He stood there in the middle of the room just looking around when the little girl came back in the room grabbed his hand again and pulled him outside. He stepped outside and looked around, all he could see was a swirled red and gold floor, tiny houses and a bunch of bushes with strange and interesting plants growing from them. She looked around as the little girl stood in the middle of the swirled floor with her dog running around her feet. He walked over to her and asked her

"What just happened and where are we?!" She looked up at him with a confused look on her face

"Why were in OZ silly!"

* * *

Snows eyes opened wide, she sat up and looked around the room. She was in a room with black walls, a small desk in the corner next to a tv stand, and a ton of guitars all over the place. She couldn't figure out what all this strange stuff was. The door opened and she turned her head fast. There was a young boy mid teens just standing there at the doorway dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. They both sat there looking at each other in silence, when suddenly the boy dropped his stuff and ran screaming to his parents

"MOOOMMMM! DADDDDD! SOMEBODY'S IN MY BED!" Snow could here the parents laughing in the distance when suddenly everyone had walked over the the door way,

"umm where am I? What is this? Who are you people what's going on?" She started to fidget and jumped out of the bed feeling light headed. The two parents ran to her side and helped her sit back down.

"Here sit here till we can figure everything out ok sweetie." What the women had said made her think of home and her charming fiancé. Snow sat up quickly again

"Wait! Where is he!?" The couple looked at each other, the father began to speak

"Um mam when you came to our door no one was with you so I don't know what or who your talking about." Tears started to form in her eyes as she sat in the bed crying to herself. "My fiancé... I thought for sure he would be here..." The mother scooted the rest of the family away and wanted to talk to snow alone. Once the rest of the family left the lady said

"I know it's hard to lose someone so well let you stay here as long as you want. Here ill go get you some clothes of mine so you don't have to stay in that wonderful leather- please tell me where did you find that!?" Snow looked at her clothes and turned away

"doesn't matter I just need to get home." She was being stubborn something she only did around charming. The women left the room and closed the door behind her. Snow sat in silence questioning everything that had happened just now. She needed answers she wanted to know more. How they had come across her and where she was. She ran up to one of the doors in the room not knowing I if it was the door or something else, but she opened it anyways. She went to walk out when she realized she had run into something big and fluffy. She stopped, stepped back, and looked up at what she had run into. She looked down and only saw these ginormous blue furry feet with purple spots and long claws. Snows eyes opened wide as she looked up to see a monster staring back at her. She meant to scream but nothing was coming out she was speechless. The monster looked at her confused

"Your not Jimmy! And...and your a grown up!" He went to close the door but she stood in the way and held the door open. "Wow your really strong for such a small girl!" She looked up at him still struggling, saying

"women!" As she stomped on his foot and went through the door. She was shocked at what she had seen. There was a blob with huge spikes sticking out of it, there was a stick like one with two eyes sticking up on two antennas. She couldn't help but be amazed at what she was seeing when suddenly she saw the doors shutting everyone was running and the shades were shutting. All she could hear in the distance was

"2319! 2319! 2319!" She felt tongs gave her arms and restrain her from moving. Snow saw in the distance this kind of slung thing with a small blazer on and little old lady glasses coming her way.

"Who are you...?"

* * *

**This one story have been stuck in my head for like ever now! So I kinda had to write. Let me know what you think! please follow and review! **


End file.
